


Game Night

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [36]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti stop dueling Marvin in the corner, Assume googles are built similar to DBH andriods, Dark is a parental figure, Game Night, Gen, Guns are not magic missiles STOP IT, It's just Jenga how could they possibly get into- oh dear, it makes sense with context I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.AkaDark needs a break from these shenanigans.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis short, but hopefully it's decent.

Wilford kicked in the door to the kitchen, where everyone was eating lunch. Dark facepalmed. If that door broke one more time-

“Who wants to have a game night?” 

Silence. Bing hesitantly spoke. 

“I thought we were not going to have those without other channels present? After  _ that _ time? I am not rebuilding an arm again, dude.”

“Come on! It’ll be fine! We can play Uno!”

|Absolutely not.|

“Daaark! Why not?” Wilford whined. 

|Uno is Monopoly but worse. We were lucky the last time we played.| Marvin spoke up.

“Didn’t Anti stab someone? Not life-threatening or anything, because it was Bing, but-”

“Hey!”

|As I said. Lucky.|

There was a silence at that. 

“What about Jenga?”

“Jenga could work.”

There were more mutters about how Jenga seemed perfectly safe, despite the fact that they could easily be used as a lethal projectile if thrown hard enough- low surface area, high velocity, right spot. Lodged in the throat could mean choking, sharpened corners for slicing, wood easy to whittle into a weapon give someone three minutes and one of the plethora of knives that seemed to be around this bunch...

So Dark gave up. 

 

\----------

 

He sat amidst the chaos. 

He’d known this would happen, and they hadn't listened.

A few seconds later a Jim in a familiar hat, scarf, and bag appeared out of nowhere and looked around. 

“What happened here?”

|Game night. Also, right dimension, wrong time. Sorry.|

A groan. 

EJ walked into the room and blinked at the scene, dodging a flying Jenga piece.

“Oh, hey past me.”

“Hey future me.”

“Off the top of your head-”

“About 30 jumps. Sorry.”

The travelling man cursed and disappeared. 

EJ handed him a can of soda and they both drank from them while watching the chaos. Sharpened Jenga pieces stuck out of the walls. Marvin and Anti were having a duel in the corner. 

Bing was complaining violently while Blue fixed his arm. The same one as last time too. 

Then the synthetic skin died and both androids groaned. That was apparently really hard to fix. 

“-and the plates are ruined, and the chip needs to be replaced-”

“Bing...”

“I have a right to complain!”

“Yes, but there is no need to be annoying about it.”

Dark caught a stray knife that almost hit his face and sighed before cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. 

**|ENOUGH!|**

Silence descended over the room. 

|Can you guys not turn every activity into a murderfest? It’s not that hard to just… sit and enjoy yourselves safely.|

“̸B̷u̸t̶ ̷D̶a̶a̷a̶a̴r̸k̵!̸ ̶T̴h̵a̸t̸’̶s̶ ̸n̵o̵ ̶f̸u̵n̵!̴”̵

He sighed. |I won’t say please, because it probably wouldn’t do any good, but it would be appreciated if we just acted like a normal house sometimes? I swear, you leave me with way too much to do.|

“Then take a break!”

|That’s not how it works. Even then, it wouldn’t help. So just… take a chill pill every once and awhile. Now if you excuse me, I am going to bed. If this isn’t tidied up by eight o’clock tomorrow I am going to be very annoyed. Goodnight.|

The chorus of goodnights that followed him up the stairs like ducklings after a mother was a stark contrast to the chaos from earlier, leaving him to sigh in the privacy of his room to himself. 

He wasn’t sure if it would be easier without their antics, but it would definitely be more boring. 

He wasn’t sure if he’d want them any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next two are fluffy, one is one of the best thing's I've written in awhile, so enjoy!   
> Aaaaand then angst. Yay!   
> Chase, buddy, I'm sorry in advance.   
> But after that I have a Wilford arc, so that's (hopefully) going to be good. It's definitely something I'm trying to get right, seeing as it requires a lot of research and jazz and I hope I don't offend/misrepresent things that I am not part of but it just naturally came together and aaaaaaa-  
> So yeah. Research.   
> (Once it comes out tho, feel free to rant about what I got wrong so I can fix it. I want it to be as accurate as possible, ya know?)
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
